Taste of Youth: Chapter 50
Chris P.O.V Trapped in a glass chamber. Forced to watch as Kat and Cheyyenne were beaten, as I was helpless. I kicked the glass, it wouldn't break. I've been staying staying in the light for too long. I watched as Mystica kissed Josh. Josh was frozen after the kiss, he didn't move, not even blink. Then Mystica began walking towards Kat and Cheyyenne. "Now that's settled, let's finish you shall we?" She said summoning fire in her hands. I kicked the glass desperately. "No. Stay away from them." Mystica looked at me. "Ah, I forgot about you. Don't worry I'll deal with you later." She continued to walk towards Kat and Cheyyenne. "Chris.." It was Josh, his voice faint. Being forced to marry a psycho girl, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I knew he was trying to break Mystica's mind control, he was at conflict with himself, trying to gain control of his own body. Unfortunately, I also knew he was losing. "You've saved me countless of times." His voice was almost unaudible, "Now it's my turn." He lifted his hand, in it was a rock and he threw it straight at the glass chamber, the glass shattered completely. "What?!" Mystica looked at me with surprise as I got out, well more of fell out, of the chamber. "You little brat!" Mystica her hand raised, ready to throw a fireball at me. I control my shadow and willed it to rise, hitting Mystica straight in the face, knocking her back. "You-" Then she stopped and turned to Josh. "Honey" Just the sound of her saying that made me wince. "Do you mind taking care of them for me?" "Of course my dear." It was Josh who said it, still under her control. He drew his sword and charged at me, too weak to fight back, I sat there unable to do anything. I waited 3 seconds then 4. Nothing happened. I looked up to see someone had blocked Josh's attack. Someone with Blue hair. "You okay bro?" Vega asked. "Define okay." I coughed out blood. Vega grinned. "You know I always wanted to kick Goldy's butt, never had a good reason to, until now." She pushed forward making Josh jump back to gain some room. "Why do you have to spoil everything?!" Mystica exclaimed. She walked over to Josh and put her arms around him. "Now we have to redo this. Let's go Josh." Then both of them disappeared in a flash of light. I stood up, my legs were still weak but they held my weight. "Hey you shouldn't be standing." It was Vega who said it, never thought she was the concerned type. "I'm fine." I said and as if on cue my legs gave way, and I fell. Only to get caught by my half-sister. "You are clearly'' not'' fine." "Here eat this." Demetra gave me some nectar from the her canteen. It made me feel a little better, but I still felt weak. "Why isn't it working?" Kat said, with desperation in her voice. "Idiot, his a child of Nyx remember? Get him under some shade!" Cheyyenne snapped at Katherine. Together, they managed to get me under some shade. The darkness began to give me strength, it wasn't much, but it was something. Soon enough, the colour came back to my skin. "Okay, anybody have any idea where Mystica might be?" Cheyyenne asked. Nobody said anything. After taking another sip from the canteen. "Hey, remember when Mystica said they would have to continue their wedding later?" "Yeah what about it?" Vega said. "Well where do people get married?" I asked, immediately their eyes widened, thank god they understood. "The files, I remembered something about a church of something." Kat said. "Well then." I said while standing up. "Let's save Josh." "Again." We all said in union. Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page